


[斯莉]《因为詹姆他……》

by hokutoxhokuto



Series: 开往春天的小火车 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 对詹姆波特极其不友好
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 开往春天的小火车 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963561
Kudos: 13
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	[斯莉]《因为詹姆他……》

莉莉在女厕所隔间里坐了半小时了，她最近消化不太好，霍格沃茨的家养小精灵失手了，昨天的姜汁饼干非常恶心，她腹泻了一整天了。

要知道女生盥洗室一直是八卦集散地，你甚至不用竖起耳朵就能听到一火车皮绯闻，莉莉一不小心就听到了自己的名字。

“据说莉莉伊万斯答应詹姆波特了？”一个女生的声音里充满了同情，“那她知不知道……”

“她怎么可能知道，波特早就打定主意要找个保守的麻种，他一定瞒着她啦！”另一个女孩捂住嘴咯咯笑出声来。

“我要不要去提醒一下那个伊万斯？毕竟身为詹姆波特前女友，我可知道……”

“要让他知道是你说的你就惨了，你不知道掠夺者的手段吗？快别多嘴了，让她自求多福吧。”另一个女孩打断了她，虽然詹姆已经不欺负人了，但掠夺者的“威名”依旧响亮。

女孩子们打打闹闹地走了，莉莉心里冒起一个巨大的问号，她刚刚答应詹姆波特一起去霍格莫德，有什么事情是他必须瞒着她不能让她知道的吗？

立刻没了看杂志的心情，莉莉并不愿意做盥洗室八卦的女主角，霍格莫德周末还有一周的时间，她决定好好打听一下詹姆到底有什么事情瞒着她。

她先去找了多卡斯梅多斯，多卡斯暗恋小天狼星，对掠夺者的事迹多有了解。

“多卡斯，詹姆有什么不好的事情瞒着我吗？你是我的朋友就一定要告诉我。”她在宿舍里单独堵住了多卡斯。

“你听到风声了？”多卡斯一脸惊慌，“那你可不要说是我说出去的哦。”

“好的，我绝对不会出卖你的。”莉莉拿出小笔记本。

“我上次在男生盥洗室看到詹姆又在欺负西弗勒斯斯内普啦，把他堵在隔间里往里面扔了好几桶弗洛格毛虫……我听小天狼星说，他们一直背着你跟斯内普斗得很厉害，但我觉得这样偷偷摸摸的多打一是不是有点恶毒了？我们可是格兰芬多啊！”多卡斯满脸不屑地说，“因为这个，我都不想继续追小天了呢！”多卡斯是一位魔力强大的女巫，觉得詹姆斯的行为拿不上台面。

莉莉皱起眉头，这件事虽然让她很吃惊，但似乎跟“詹姆波特前女友”说的不是一回事：“谢谢你，多卡斯，我不会说出去的。”

西弗还在被詹姆欺负啊？莉莉心里一阵阵难过，他们很久不说话了，可是不代表她不关心他，詹姆明明说他不再欺负同学了，说到做不到真过分！

第二位被逼问的是莱姆斯卢平，他虽然是掠夺者的一员，但比较规矩，心也软。

“莱米，詹姆有什么不好的事情瞒着我吗？你是我的朋友就一定要告诉我！”莉莉把卢平壁咚在魔药高级班的教室里，她好不容易单独堵住他，幸好詹姆没有选魔药高级班。

卢平立刻涨红了脸，“什么？你听到风声了？”他结结巴巴地说，“我并没有跟他们一起，我也只是听彼得说的。”

“说吧，我会给你保密的。”莉莉掏出小笔记本。

“其实只是一个失误……真的，詹姆也只是喝多了，”卢平左右看看，教室里没有其他人，他接着说：“大家都成年了，詹姆斯和小天狼星喜欢喝几杯，有时候他们的饮酒量控制的不好，所以那天在猪头酒吧，詹姆斯喝多了就说要带彼得去开开眼界，本来也要带我去的，我说快要月……我不太舒服就没去。第二天，彼得回来跟我说，他们去看了脱衣舞，非常香艳……莉莉你别走啊，他们绝对一下子都没摸，也没给小费，更没有留下过夜！”

脸红成了猴子屁股，莉莉气的晕头转向，她一直知道纯血世家的公子哥儿们有些坏习气，但没想到——喝花酒？！脱衣舞？！她要吐了！

这应该就是波特前女友想要告诉她的吧？莉莉合上笔记本，她应该去质问詹姆，然后取消跟他去霍格莫德的约定。

向着塔楼走去，经过一条偏僻的走廊的时候，她忽然看到了小天狼星的影子，身边跟着一个斯莱特林。他们吵架的声音巨大，莉莉想听不到都难。

“所以怎么着？你现在连阿尔法德叔叔家也不去了，你嫁到波特家了？你想过我们的感受吗？我的哥哥！前布莱克家继承人，跑去老波特家打秋风？他家住的那房子还没有你的卧室大呢！”雷古勒斯狠狠地推了几下小天狼星，“还是老詹姆斯艹起来很舒服？搞的你流连忘返？”

“雷尔！你不要胡说八道！”小天狼星在雷古勒斯面前总有些心虚，他的任性妄为坑的永远是雷尔，他亏欠弟弟太多了，“我跟詹姆不是那种关系。”

“哈，真的？你没有这个心思未必他没有，就他那个名声，根本娶不到妻子！”雷古勒斯嘲讽地说，“老波特家连洗发水厂都卖了去换生子魔药配方的事情大家都知道。”

“不可能，詹姆追到莉莉伊万斯了，他说等他们结了婚，他喝点魔药……”

莉莉还想偷听来着，可是此时走廊里冲进一群一年级的小巨怪，吵闹的声音震翻了屋顶，她被挤出走廊，再冲回去布莱克家兄弟已经不见了。

现在她怀疑并不只是看“脱衣舞”这件事了，看“脱衣舞”并不会娶不到太太，小天狼星也看了，雷古勒斯也没说什么，但他似乎指控了其他事情，跟她还有关系，莉莉觉得自己不应该再犹豫了，她应该直接去找詹姆的前女友问问。

詹姆波特是校园魁地奇球星，很受欢迎，追求他的女生有一堆，他前女友跟多，但交往时间都不长，莉莉随便一问玛丽就得到了一串儿名单，她看了一眼，哦，拉文克拉的级长她认识呀，就去问她吧。

对于莉莉的问题，爱洛特脸红了，她把莉莉拉倒一个空教室，用了一个“闭耳塞听”。

“你是麻瓜出身，所以不知道，这件事在纯血那边都传遍了，詹姆斯他……ED呀。我本来不相信，他还那么年轻又很会运动。可那天晚上，我摸了半天，真的找不到啊……天啊，好丢人。”爱洛特捂着脸跑了，留下莉莉一个人一头雾水。

什么？爱洛特你说的我都听不懂，解释一下再走呀！莉莉疑惑地追出了空教室，迎头就撞上了斯内普。

他长高了很多，低头看着她，眼神一闪，似乎有很多话想说，但又不敢惹她。

想到他被掠夺者继续针对，莉莉有些难过，于是她主动开口了：“西弗，我有问题想要问你。”

斯内普惊讶地点点头，两个人回到了空教室 

莉莉锁好了门，不好意思地说：“西弗，我最近听到一些不好的传闻，詹姆他……”

“你终于知道了？”斯内普扬起眉毛，担心地看着她，“斯莱特林那边都传遍了，我一直想要跟你说，但怕你不信，反而自己去验证……”

看来西弗知道？莉莉眨巴眨巴大眼睛，低声说：“你是说ED？”

“不止啊，他们说他就像小拇指那样细，就算是吃了魔药ying起来也没什么变化，用放大镜都找不到，跟他约会过的女生一个个跑得比兔子还快。所以他现在要找人毕业就结婚，等结了婚魔法契约一签，发现也没用了，而且他们都说他准备了强力的壮阳魔药，一次就能怀孕……”

莉莉听的云山雾罩，但越听越不对劲，脑袋里警铃大作，这些词，指的不会是那件事吧？

“西弗，你在说他的那个……不行？”莉莉脸红了。

“这不是空穴来风，跟他约会过的姑娘都这么说。”西弗勒斯这时候也觉得有些不好意思，“你不是也听说了吗？莉莉，不要跟他去霍格莫德。”

“谢谢你，西弗，我知道了，谢谢你……”莉莉红着脸往外走，西弗勒斯着急了，“莉莉，你不要不好意思，这是很重要的事情，关系到你的一生，绝对不可以凑合的。”他在她身后拉了她一把，莉莉趔趄了一下，脚下不稳，靠在了他怀里，

两个人对视了几分钟，都红了脸。西弗勒斯结结巴巴地说：“或许我们不是朋友了，但我永远不会对你说谎的。”

慌乱地点点头，莉莉匆匆忙忙出了空教室，她慌张极了，她刚刚靠在西弗勒斯怀里心在狂跳，之前她跟他见面也会这样，她总以为是气的，可今天……不是。她的指尖碰到他的手腕，好像有电流在她皮肤上跳跃，她甚至觉得自己站立不稳是不是刻意的，因为想倚靠他。

她红着脸去了图书馆，查到了ED的意思，心里又是生气又是好笑。

短小还阳痿？所以想找个没经验的女孩结婚，用爱情蒙蔽她，以此掩盖他的缺陷，甚至还准备用孩子拴住她。

如果用魔药一次就能怀孕，孕期再禁欲，等孩子降生，女孩子身体恢复，那就是小两年时间，到时候就算女孩子发现了真相，也很难割舍掉孩子，他再扮扮可怜说说好话，心软的傻女孩说不定就这么过下去了。

太过分了！凭什么？女生一样有享受欢爱的权利啊！

身为女生真是太不容易了，有些渣男骗炮，有些渣男骗子宫，好男人在哪里啊？？

而詹姆敢这样骗她，当然因为莉莉保守又没经验！

她六年级之前跟西弗勒斯天天泡在魔药教室里，他们之间有些暧昧，结果最后闹崩了。接着她六年级整整一年黯然神伤埋首学习，根本没有跟男生约会的经验。

莉莉心里冒着火，既然这样，那她就去跟西弗勒斯约会去。

这个想法居然让她很快乐。

愤愤不平地跟玛丽麦克唐纳说了她最近打听到的事情，玛丽也是麻种，第一次听说詹姆的传闻，她捂住嘴咯咯笑：“哈哈哈，莉莉你好可怜，我支持你去找斯内普约会，我虽然没听过詹姆的传闻，但我听过斯内普的传闻啊，据说他——非常可观！”

“因为他鼻子大？”莉莉红着脸捏了她一把，“我可不是因为这个选他的。”

“哎呦，既然要追求刺激，当然要选个大的，唇膏跟唇膏有什么可比较的？比谁更小？哈哈哈哈。”玛丽狂笑。

于是，第二天魔药课上，莉莉凑到了西弗勒斯身边，悄悄说：“那天说的事情，我真的不知道到底什么样叫做正常，你可以不可以让我参考一下你的？宵禁后还是那个空教室见？”

斯拉格霍恩教授惊讶都看着他的得意门生炸了坩埚。

莉莉晚上到空教室的时候，斯内普已经等在那里了，他一看就是刚刚洗过澡，身上有一股沐浴液的淡淡香味。

“莉莉，你真的要看？”他极其不自然地说。

“嗯，我没见过呀，你不愿意？”莉莉轻轻走到他身边，抬起眼睛看着他。

“不是的，不是的……”被莉莉的目光一扫，斯内普的脸红的像滴血，他鼓足勇气抱住莉莉，把脸埋进她的红发里。

空教室的黑暗给了他勇气，他拉住她的手，放在他已经硬起来的反应上。

“摸到了吗？”他低声说，“如果没有这种硬度，那就是有问题。”

莉莉有点发晕，他真的很大，她一只手都握不住他，虽然隔着裤子，她也能感觉到他的热度和坚硬似铁的硬度。

“天啊，”她机械地握住他，不过他的身体也在发抖，他也同样很紧张。

“你想要……直接摸一下吗？”斯内普颤抖地问，他呼吸越来越粗。

“好。”莉莉低声说，她看着他解开袍子，那个滚烫的东西弹了出来，在黑暗里桀骜不驯地抖动着，足足有她两个拳头那么长，顶端像鸡蛋一样圆润而光滑。

她咽了口口水，把手放在上面，它在她掌心跳了一下，莉莉吓了一跳，惊慌地看了他一眼。

斯内普皱着眉头看着她：“我老觉得现在是在做梦，莉莉，太像做梦了。”他喘着气说。

“你的春梦？”莉莉的手指在他的粗大上滑动了几下，引起了他低哼，“你在梦里会做什么？”

还用问，当然是…….

仰起头享受着莉莉的抚摸，斯内普低声说：“你真的想知道？我不能说，我怕我控制不住。”

“那就不要控制，”感觉到小腹的热流，莉莉凑近斯内普，她的心跳的非常快，“做你想做的事情。”既然看过也摸过，那她也想体验一下到底是什么滋味。

斯内普惊讶地挑起眉毛，他的身体比思想更快地把莉莉压在桌子上：“真的？”

用一个吻来回答他，莉莉主动地贴上斯内普的唇，用舌头舔着他的唇，他的吻技很青涩，但很温柔，莉莉感觉手里的巨物又跳了几下。

他匆匆忙忙地解开她的袍子和衬衣，但对内衣束手无策，莉莉有点好笑地伸手到后面解开了搭扣，他的手指才爬上了她丰满的柔软。

他温柔地揉捏着她，手指夹住她敏感的乳头，莉莉顿时感觉一阵奇妙的感觉从身体深处升了起来，她轻声哼着，感觉小腹又热了起来，她扭动着身体蹭着他，她还要更多更多。

他的手指来到她的两腿之间，那里温热的湿润让他惊讶，好奇地在她的褶皱间滑动了几下，他碰到了一个小凸起，他轻轻按了按，莉莉惊叫着夹紧了腿，把他的手夹在里面。

“太刺激了，西弗，轻一点……”

“乖，分开，让我看看，”斯内普耐着性子用手指研磨着她的花蕊，莉莉不情不愿地分开腿，他的手指立刻顺着湿润的路径探入她的花径。

“呀，疼，西弗，疼。”莉莉惊叫起来却感觉自己被填满了，他粗糙的指尖陷入她深处，感觉到离入口不远狭窄的阻碍，她的媚肉紧紧地包裹住他，一只手指她就喊疼，她的入口非常窄，甚至比里面更窄，第一次她一定会很疼。

“你得忍一忍，莉莉，你实在太紧了，”他抽查着手指，感觉她放松了一些，也更湿润了，但还不行，他试着加入了另一根手指，莉莉立刻喊疼，眼睛湿漉漉地快要哭了。

“不行，这样你会受伤的，”他把手指拿了出来，“我们慢慢来好吗？你太紧张了，莉莉。”

看着他紧绷的粗大，莉莉知道他是为了自己着想，她也想跟西弗勒斯亲近，她的身体叫嚣着想要，可她不由自主地紧张。

不行，莉莉，你要放松些，她对自己说，你要习惯西弗的身体。

鼓起勇气，莉莉握住他的粗大，慢慢凑近，感觉他比刚才还要大一圈。她轻轻地舔了一下。

“嘶……”西弗勒斯倒吸一口凉气，“莉莉，你不需要……”

看得出他很享受，莉莉又舔了几下，很好，现在不只是她一个人被情欲拉扯得不能自已了。她整个把他放在嘴里，像吃冰淇淋一样舔舐吞吐，从圆润的顶端，到坚硬的粗长，还有皱皱的囊袋，她都舔了一边，她有点紧张，但西弗勒斯更紧张，他紧紧地抓住她的头发，几乎压抑不住呻吟：“天，莉莉，你太好了，太好……”

看着他难以自制表情，莉莉居然感觉到了强烈的快感，她偷偷地用手摸了一下自己的腿间，那里已经汁水泛滥，连大腿根都湿透了。

差点射进莉莉嘴里，西弗勒斯拼命忍住了，他拉起她吻住她的嘴唇，手伸进她的腿间，她的湿度给了他惊喜，他试着挤入手指，一根，两根，很好，她只是皱眉没有喊疼。

“西弗，西弗，我要你，快一点，”她娇声喊着他的名字，她的空虚想要他填满。

但他的性器终究比两根手指粗很多，分开她的大腿，他在她入口磨蹭了很久，才狠下心向里插入，莉莉立刻疼的咬住嘴唇，用力推他，美好的感觉消失了，她现在只感觉到撕裂。

他凑过去吻她，把她按在那里不能动，他们需要一次成功，不能留下糟糕的初夜体验。

“西弗，疼，好疼。”莉莉哭着挣扎的样子让他很心疼，他忽然觉得不管莉莉这次之后要不要他，他都要为她负责，如果她需要他，他必须能给她依靠。

“乖，忍一下，很快就好了，很快就不疼了。”他轻声哄着她，他被她夹的也很疼，她实在太紧了，他同样感到疼痛和满足。

过了一会儿，痛感渐渐减轻了，莉莉又感觉到深深的空虚，她晃着腰，开始要求他给她更多：“西弗，西弗……”

忍得快要爆炸了，斯内普接收到信号，慢慢地动了起来，快感立刻冲向他的大脑，他很快就按捺不住加快了速度，空气中充满抽插的声音，体液摩擦的声音，淡淡的血腥味和满满的情欲味。

声音渐渐从痛苦到愉悦，莉莉随着他的进入抽出起起伏伏，他进入的越来越深，撑开她神秘的领域，她的深处弯弯曲曲，好像有小嘴儿吸着他，颤抖的媚肉讨好地越缠越紧，忽然莉莉的腿缠紧他的腰，抱紧他，深处狠狠地痉挛，凹凸不平的软肉在他整个性器上摩擦纠缠，差点把他的魂儿吸出来。

她高潮后更加柔软了，温热的柔软包裹着他，还有越来越多的液体，斯内普狠狠插入紧致滑嫩的最深处，颤抖着到达了最高峰。

两个人心满意足地抱在一起，汗湿的皮肤依偎在一起，叹息着吻着彼此。对于两个人来说这都是太神奇的体验，似乎身体与心一下子就靠在一切了。

“弄疼你了吗？”斯内普抚摸着莉莉赤裸的后背。

“还好。”她低声说，“开始很疼，后来好多了。”

他搂紧她，吸了一口她甜甜的香气：“我不能说我做的很好，但至少不能比我差。”他居然还没忘了莉莉是来“参考”的。

“好的，我知道了。但她们说你的很大，是吗？”她抬起眼睛去看他。

“或许吧。”他对这一点还蛮有自信的。

“我要是以后遇见比你小的，要转身就走吗？”她故意这样问。

“我不知道，我不想去想那个画面。”斯内普拒绝回答这个问题，“有缺陷自然不行，但这件事更需要感情，莉莉。”

莉莉偷偷地笑了：“感情？你在跟我表白吗？西弗？”

“或许吧。”他又开始逃避了，但似乎并没打算逃得太远，“如果我回答是，明天能继续约你出来吗？”

“或许吧。”莉莉学他的腔调。

如果有爱又有性，还有疼惜与尊重，那就太完美了，不是吗？


End file.
